User blog:MarsDy/Why I left the Melanie Martinez fandom
Hello everyone, before reading this I want to address with you that I love Melanie Martinez and everything about her, I am still a fan of her and I love being a part of this wiki as well. So please don’t get offended by this post if you are a part of this fandom please. The people I am stating in this blog post most likely and hopefully do not apply to you. Thank you. Hello bbies! So today I wanted to share with you on why I left the Melanie Martinez fandom. I joined the Melanie Martinez fandom in about November of 2015, it was kind of still a small fandom. It felt like mostly Melanie was still a fan’s little secret. I had only a Cry Baby cd and the Cry Baby cameo t shirt. My YouTube channel didn’t even exist. In early 2016 more and more people started joining the fandom, which is great. I really enjoyed being a part of the fandom, I met my best friend basically through this fandom. As more and more people joined, the feel of the fandom became more “cluttered”. Videos and pictures of Melanie were everywhere of people adoring her and enjoying her music and aesthetic. Heck I was even starting to see DIYS and animations! (Kudos to you if you remember everyone making “Cry Baby: THE GAME”). But it wasn’t until about the summer of 2016 that things started going downhill a bit. The snippets of Blue Knees leaked, Can’t Help Falling In Love was leaked in a snippet and yes of course, the fake where do babies come from Snippet and Guns Out. The fandom was excited about all this new content leaking (except 2/4 were fake) and honestly, I was excited myself. I enjoyed hearing her scrapped content, I really did. I know it's really unfortunate to say. In about September of 2016, some people in the fandom were starting to get desperate for new content as they were begging people they thought had unreleased songs but didn't (such as myself and SailorEvasive). The fandom was going crazy as they made fake snippets, trying to look everywhere (torrent websites, BMI and even the deep web) for Melanie's unreleased songs. Most of the people that were posting these fake snippets were clueless and/or just wanted attention and views (such as myself for example). I have been sent about 12 fake Melanie snippets by people on the internet to post who I thought were my friends in this fandom, but only did it to ruin my reputation. I even was asked to sing fake Melanie Martinez snippets to troll the fandom, however I declined. As more fake snippets spread, quickly the Melanie Martinez fandom started to get a reputation by other fandoms for being gullible and desperate. Which was very unfortunate. Another thing in this period of time, I had started to notice a bunch of children from ages 9-11 had been joining. I don't really have a problem with children in fandoms unless they act like brats, which was exactly how some of them had been acting. And to this day act. I mean, Melanie even said that it was kinda weird how children had been joining but she was fine with it. In my opinion, if an artist talks about "not suitable for children" content such as in Melanie's case; drugs, sex and swearing. And let alone a ton of children had been meeting Melanie, which I don't think is very fair to the older fans that have been waiting ages to meet Melanie. Now for the children who are mature, I'm okay with them and sometimes they're fun to talk to and share Melanie knownledge with. Now let's skip to a more recent situation, in summer 2017. In about July 2017 an Instagram user by the name of @trainingtears had stated her friend Erika (@sippymel) had committed suicide because of fellow Cry Babies bullying her, which was honestly devistating to hear being a Cry Baby myself. So a ton of us made videos about her suicide and spread #ErikaItsOkay to make people aware. But unfortunately, this was proven to be a stunt for attention. Which had me incredibly shocked and disgusted. Like fake unreleased songs for attention? That's just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to faking something as serious as a SUICIDE, and the best part, ERIKA WASN'T REAL. (I really hope Sierra (@trainingtears) is getting help). Now, let's talk about the moment you've been waiting for, oh yes. The day I exposed Yungelita for the pedophile she is, and the day I left the Melanie Martinez fandom. So a while back in about late August 2017 a user on this wikia had shared with us a series of comments on the Yungelita page, showing with proof that she is a pedophile, zoophile and necrophile. So I decided to make the fandom aware (since before I got terminated I had a YouTube channel with 1.3k subscribers) because that is something that is in fact serious and is prison worth against Yungelita. It had shocked some people when I posted the video. But unfortunately some close minded people had to comment against my video, saying that it was fake even though I gave proof, saying I should LEAVE HER ALONE just because she's MELANIE'S FRIEND and MENTALLY ILL. That just proves to show that this fandom's crazy stans will do anything to respect their god Melanie Martinez. For one thing, this woman has been proven to have sexual urges towards children and animals, she is dangerous and I don't think Melanie would be friends with her if she knew. If you're defending someone that is willing to take the innocence away from children and animals, please get help. I even got told to kill myself multiple times because I was insulting Melanie somehow by making that video. So I got stressed and sick of the ignorant backlash, so I deleted the video. I was frustrated, so you know what I did? I left, I'm not spending any more days being associated with people that would defend someone like that. But, I'd like to thank those who are and have been decent people throughout the entirety of their joining of the fandom. You are some that can make this fandom be a better place for everyone, and maybe can help me join back one day. I'm confident we can bring this fandom back to it's welcoming and open state. Thank you for reading. -MMCB Category:Blog posts